Many fires are caused by problems within the clothes dryer exhaust where excess pressure and or temperatures lead to common residential and/or commercial fires. One potential cause for such is a reduced air flow through the dryer due to build-up of lint in the exhaust vent or blockage of the exhaust vent. Without adequate air flow through the dryer, the temperature inside the exhaust vent increases and the likelihood of a fire increases.